Checkmate
by Zialema
Summary: Une petite idée comme ça, d'un soir./ Marco retrouve Rayleigh pour un simple jeu d'échec, discutant de tout et de rien, pour finir par attiser la curiosité de l'ancien pirate au sujet du nouveau commandant des Shirohige Kaizoku...


_Désolée pour les fautes, je ferais des updates couramment pour les corriger, avec le style. Ensuite, Ace est quelque peu ooc, puisque il correspond pas au genre de personne qui jourait aux échecs._

_Malgré ça, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

_Oh, et j'ai oublié de rendre à César ce qui est à César : One Piece appartient à Oda-sama \o/ Je ne fais que jouer avec les personnages sans en tiré le moindre profit, sauf celui de vos commentaires qui me font toujours chaud au coeur !_

* * *

Marco se présenta devant le bar de Shakky et frappa.

Jimbe avait demandé l'aide de Shirohige pour un souci important, impliquant le commerce illégal d'esclaves et des sirènes, faisant que quelques commandants étaient descendus à Sabaody pour remettre les pendules à l'heur de façon... _explicite_... ce qui avait fini par l'explosion de la salle de vente.

L'histoire étant réglé, et pendant que le navire, dans lequel ils étaient descendus du Shin Sekai, subissait le traitement de revêtement pour passer sous la Red Line, le Phénix décida d'échapper à de possibles blagues qu'avaient du concocté Tatch et Ace pour lui. Puisqu'ils étaient là, alors, pourquoi ne pas aller rendre une visite à une vieille connaissance...

- Hey, Marco-chan ! fit Shakky en ouvrant.

- Konnichiwa, Shakky, yoi. Avec trois autres commandants, nous sommes de passages sur l'île, donc je me suis dit, pourquoi ne pas passer voir ce bon vieux Rayleigh, en souvenir du vieux temps, yoi, fit Marco.

Il eut du mouvement dans le bar et Rayleigh apparut derrière Sahkky.

- Marco... tu changes pas ! ria Rayleigh en voyant son ancien adversaire. Hisahiburi !

- Hisashiburi, Rayleigh, yoi ! Si tu te teins les cheveux, tu peux presque paraître aussi jeune que moi, Rayeligh, yoi, sourit paresseusement le Phénix. Je peux t'embêter un peu, yoi ?

- Et le reste de ton équipage ?

- Tatch et Ace risquent de faire tout un tas de conneries, et pour une fois, je préfère laisser Jozu s'en charger, et ne pas être la victime d'une de leur blague, yoi.

Shakky et Rayleigh laissèrent Marco entrer. Rayleigh alla s'asseoir à une table, dans un coin, et plia le journal pour l'écarter. Marco vint s'asseoir à la table.

- Une partie d'échec ? proposa Rayleigh. Histoire de parler un peu... Tu restes combien de temps, que je passe te rendre visite, si je peux ?

- Grove cinquante quatre, et on reste trois jours, yoi. Je dis pas non à une partie, yoi, fit Marco.

Shakky servit aux deux hommes un whisky alors que Rayleigh installait un jeu entre eux.

- Blanc, bien entendu ? sourit Rayleigh en donnant les pièces blanches à Marco.

- Bien entendu, yoi, répondit Marco en les prenants.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Marco et Rayleigh faisaient une partie d'échec ensemble. Comme toujours, Marco prenait les blancs et Rayleigh les noirs... c'était la couleur de la moustache de leur capitaine respectif après tout.

- Alors, Rayleigh, vas-tu enfin réussir à vaincre Marco aux échecs, aujourd'hui ? sourit Shakky en revenant à son comptoir.

- Je perds pas espoir ! ria l'ancien pirate.

- Ne jamais partir vaincu, yoi, commenta Marco en commençant à bouger un pion.

Rayleigh suivit en demandant :

- Exact. Alors, quoi de nouveau dans le Shin Sekai ? Le temps est toujours aussi dingue ?

- La mer est toujours irrascible et le vent lunatique, yoi. Y'a un mois, j'ai failli me péter une aile, yoi, raconta Marco. Pas trop ennuyante la vie ici, yoi ? Oyaji sera sans doute content de te prendre à bord, si tu lui demandes, yoi !

- Ahahahah ! Tu manques pas d'humour, Marco ! Non, mon capitaine se retournerait dans sa tombe, et je n'ai pas très envie d'être rajouté à la liste des souffres douleurs de l'infâme Tatch dont tu te plains depuis quelques temps, à chacun de tes de passage !

- Surtout qu'il a un complice dans beaucoup de blagues, maintenant, yoi.

- Oh ? Une nouvelle recrue avec du sens de l'humour ?

- Un jeune homme talentueux et adorable, yoi. Il va faire dix-neuf ans dans quoi... deux mois, et il est commandant, yoi.

- Eh ben, il a dû impressionner Newgate pour avoir un poste tout en étant aussi jeune !

- Les échecs est le seul domaine où il arrive à me battre... et je sais pas quand il arrivera à me voler dans les plumes, mais ça va pas tarder à arrivé, yoi.

Rayleigh manqua de s'étouffer de rire dans son verre.

- Toi, vaincu aux échecs ?! Est-ce au moins possible ?! Ahahahaha ! Il faut que je vois le phénomène ! ria Rayleigh. Surtout si c'est un jeunot !

- Échec, yoi. C'est un gamin mystérieux, yoi. Il peu se comporter en parfait idiot tout au long de la journée, et quand tu t'y attends le moins, il se montre brillant et réfléchi à l'extrême, yoi.

Rayleigh caressa sa barbe et fini par bouger, mettant son roi à l'abri.

- Et comment ton capitaine a t-il mis la main sur cette petite merveille ? s'enquit Rayleigh en suivant la main de Marco bougeait un fou blanc.

- Il était après la tête de Oyaji, yoi. Il a affronté cinq jours durant Jimbe, avant qu'on ne les trouve, yoi. Il a eu assez de force pour encaisser une attaque de Oyaji, et mettre à l'abri son équipage, avant de perdre connaissance, yoi. On lui a pas réellement demander son avis en le faisant monter à bord du _Moby_ _Dick,_ yoi. Mais Oyaji lui avait déjà proposé de prendre son nom et de devenir son fils, yoi. Entre nous, Rayleigh, la première fois que je l'ai vu, j'ai songé à ton capitaine, yoi.

Rayleigh regarda son vis à vis en levant un sourcil.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Mei-ô.

- Il lui ressemble... je serais presque pas étonné qu'il soit le fils d'une aventure de Roger, mais les dates ne correspondrait pas, yoi. Il est trop jeune pour être son fils, yoi.

- Il est d'où ? demanda Shakky, curieuse.

- East Blue, yoi. Un D., encore un, yoi, répondit Marco.

Shakky cessa d'essuyer les verres pour regarder le Phénix.

- Roger avait une compagne, mais dans le South Blue. Je ne connais pas son nom, il ne l'a jamais donné, murmura Rayleigh. Aha ! Échec, Marco !

Marco eut un sourire paresseux et tapota son cavalier, faisant jurer son vis à vis qui refit machine arrière pour réfléchir, puisque ce mouvement lui était impossible à cause de ce fichu cheval qu'il n'avait pas vu.

- Tu me crois si je te dis que le vieux Garp est grand-père, yoi ? demanda Marco.

- Garp ? Monkey D. Garp ? Celui qui a plus d'une fois poursuivit nos équipages respectifs, avec Sengoku ? Grand-père ? fit Rayleigh, suspicieux.

- Tout à fait. Et le gamin est son petit-fils. Nous nous sommes croisés dans le Shin Sekai, yoi. Il était venu négocier quelque chose avec Oyaji, quand il a vu Ace, et l'a interpellé, yoi. J'ai failli me pisser dessus de rire, yoi. Garp engueulait le pauvre gamin en lui disant qu'il aurait dû devenir un Taïsho de la marine, et non pas Taïsho d'un Yonkou, yoi. Et encore moins de Oyaji, parce que son père devait se retourner dans sa tombe, yoi. Soi-disant que c'était pour qu'il soit un marine fort, qu'il l'avait entraîné, avec son frangin, yoi. Oyaji c'est marré tout le long, yoi. Ace a répondu au vieux Garp qu'il arrête de se voilé la face, qu'il y a jamais eu moyen qu'il rejoigne la marine et qu'il était très satisfait d'être un pirate et surtout, d'être de notre équipage, yoi. Et qu'il est encore plus si son père se retournait réellement dans sa tombe, yoi. Je sais pas qui est le père du gamin, mais il doit en faire des tours dans sa tombe depuis, yoi !

Marco eut un sourire au souvenir.

- Le gamin lui a jeté tellement d'insulte à son 'jiji', comme il l'appel, qu'il aurait pu faire un dictionnaire, yoi ! continua t-il en avançant sa tour. Et ça c'est fini par un coup de poing de Garp sur le crâne du gamin, yoi.

- Oh, j'aurais voulu voir la scène... sourit Rayleigh.

- Il paraît qu'il y a le petit-frère qui doit prendre la mer, à son tour, yoi. Un petit Luffy, je crois, Ace le compare souvent à un chiot idiot et adorable, yoi.

- Ouch, un troisième Monkey-chan dans la Grand Line, ça va pas le faire, souffla Shakky en se servant un verre pour aller regarder la partie de plus prêt.

- Ace ne porte pas le nom de Garp, yoi. Échec, Rayleigh, yoi.

- Oh ? Garp aurait eu une fille ? fit Rayleigh.

- Va savoir, yoi. Mais c'est D. en puissance, yoi.

- Le gamin doit avoir du potentiel, pour être à la fois un D. mais aussi, pour avoir été entraîné par Garp. Il a dû en chier des briques quand son petit-fils est entré dans la piraterie, notre bon vieux Garp...

- Il en a chié une tonne sur le _Moby Dick_ en essayant de convaincre Oyaji de le laisser prendre Ace avec lui, afin de lui botter le cul jusqu'à East Blue pour ne pas avoir rejoint la marine, yoi. Mais Oyaji adore Ace, et j'adore ce gamin aussi, yoi. Y'avait pas moyen qu'on le laisse partir, surtout en sachant à quel point ce fut dure pour qu'il rejoigne la famille, yoi.

- Et l'infâme Tatch ?

- Il le vénère, yoi ! Quand je vois le comportement du gamin à bord, je me demande si je dois être heureux qu'il ne soit pas un marine, parce que je suis persuadé qu'il aurait eu assez d'intelligence pour parvenir à un moyen de renverser Oyaji, yoi. Mais en voyant comment il est indiscipliné et têtu, parfois, il aurait pu pousser Sengoku à la démission, yoi !

- Et comment ? demanda Shakky.

- Pour ne pas avoir la tentation de se suicider, à cause de cette furie qu'est le gamin, yoi.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur Izou.

- Désoler de déranger... Marco, par pitié, fait quelque chose, supplia Izou, essoufflé.

- Qui, cette fois, yoi ? demanda Marco en le regardant.

- Ils ont réussi à énerver Jozu !

Marco eut un profond soupire.

- J'ai l'impression de côtoyer des gamins de maternel, yoi, commenta t-il.

- Estimes-toi heureux... le gamin de maternel à bord de l'_Oro Jackson_ à part Shanks et Buggy, c'était le capitaine, ria Rayleigh.

- Échec et mat, yoi. Passe me voir, pour prendre ta revanche, yoi. Merci pour le whisky, combien, Shakky, yoi ?

- Cadeau, Marco. Bon courage, sourit la femme en retirant sa cigarette d'entre ses lèvres un petit instant.

- Merci pour la partie. Je passerai te voir, oui ! À bientôt ! salua Rayleigh.

Marco avala son verre d'alcool et s'en alla, suivit d'Izou.

- Ray-chan, tu me diras comment est le gamin, d'acc ? fit Shakky.

- Oui, assura Rayleigh en rangeant les pièces.

* * *

_Deux jours plus tard_

* * *

Tatch cessa sa discussion avec Izou quand il vit la silhouette aux cheveux blancs venir vers eux, depuis la rambarde du navire contre laquelle ils étaient accoudés.

- Oh, ça doit être Silver Rayleigh, fit Izou en reconnaissant l'homme.

Tatch sauta du petit vaisseau avec lequel ils étaient descendus dans la première partie de la Grand Line.

- Silver Rayleigh ? interrogea Tatch.

- Lui-même. Yonbantaï taïsho Tatch, si je ne m'abuse, sourit Rayleigh.

- C'est moi. Par ici, Marco attendait votre visite.

Tatch remonta à bord du navire, suivit agilement par Rayleigh, malgré son grand-âge.

Le cuistot conduisit l'invité jusqu'à la cabine de Marco. Il frappa à la porte au moment où Ace allait pénétrer dans la sienne.

- Hey, Ace ! fit Tatch pour interpeller le jeune homme.

Le jeune homme se retourna et Rayleigh eut un choc. Oui, le gamin, c'était Roger quand il était jeune, les cheveux peut-être moins bouclés et les tâches de rousseur en moins... les yeux aussi étaient différent, mais sinon, c'était vraiment Roger...

- Oh, Rayleigh ! fit Marco en sortant. Bah tiens, je te présente le nibantaï taïsho Portgas D. Ace, la furie enflammer de l'équipage, yoi.

Ace s'inclina profondément.

Non, Roger n'avait jamais été capable d'une telle politesse, ça perturbé Rayleigh.

- Ace, lui c'est Silver Rayleigh, le bras droit de Gol D. Roger, yoi, présenta Marco.

Ils purent tout les trois voir les yeux d'Ace s'agrandirent d'effroi. On l'entendit presque déglutir. Ace disparu sans la moindre explication dans sa cabine. Marco regarda Tatch, le suspectant d'y être pour quelque chose.

- Je lui ai rien fait, parole de scout ! assura Tatch en levant une main.

- Je pense que c'est moi qui lui ait posé un souci... fit Rayleigh. Garp lui aurait-il fait un portrait à l'acide de moi ?

- J'y serais passé aussi, yoi, déclara Marco. Tatch, vois ce qui ne va pas avec Ace, yoi. Entre, Rayleigh, tu veux boire quelque chose, yoi ?

* * *

Dans sa cabine, Ace se laissa glisser contre un mur, essayant de maîtriser les battements désordonnés de son cœur. Que faisait ici le second de fut son père ? Que savait-il de lui ? Allait-il le trahir auprès de Marco ?

- Va te faire voir, Tatch, j'ai besoin de personne ! rugit Ace en entendant la voix de Tatch au dehors, l'appelant.

- Je te fais des gaufres ! marchanda son ami.

- Je veux qu'on me foute la paix, là, maintenant !

Ace ramena ses jambes contre lui et les enveloppa dans ses bras musclés, essayant de chasser la peur qui le faisait trembler comme une feuille.

* * *

- Raaah, encore perdu, ricana Rayleigh.

- Tu as failli m'avoir, cette fois, Rayleigh, yoi, sourit Marco.

Les deux hommes restèrent un instant silencieux.

- Ça te perturbe aussi, yoi ? remarqua Marco.

- Ce gamin, c'est Roger, sans les moustaches... le Roger que j'ai rencontré, qui m'a abordé un beau jour pour me proposer d'être pirate... le Roger sous son chapeau de paille... sauf qu'il est plus poli, souffla Rayleigh. Et ensuite... je comprends pas pourquoi il a eu peur, dès l'instant où il a su qui j'étais.

- Ace a beaucoup de secrets... et je crois que l'on a mis le pied dans l'un d'eux, yoi. Tu as du temps devant toi, yoi ?

- Je vois ce que tu as derrière la tête, Marco, ricana Rayleigh.

Les deux anciens se levèrent et Marco ramassa les pièces. Ils sortirent de la cabine, et virent Tatch, appuyé à côté de la porte de la cabine de Ace.

- Il veut pas sortir, déclara Tatch. J'ai essayé tout, mais même la nourriture ne marche pas.

Marco s'avança et frappa à la porte de Ace.

- Quoi encore, Tatch !? aboya Ace.

- Ne va pas mettre le feu parce que tu es de mauvaise humeur, yoi, fit le phénix.

- Tch.

- Une partie d'échec, yoi ? Avec l'homme qui semble croire qu'il est responsable de ton état, yoi ?

- Je ne suis qu'un gamin, pourquoi je me frotterais aux échecs avec une légende de la piraterie ?!

- Tu en fréquentes tout les jours des légendes de la piraterie, ahou, yoi. Et ça ne t'empêche pas de me faire de sales blagues, yoi.

Ace eut un profond soupire et se leva pour aller ouvrir sa porte à contre coeur. Il prit le plateau des mains de Marco et fit signe à Rayleigh d'entrer, avant de refermer la porte derrière eux. Sans regarder Rayleigh, il installa les pièces et le plateau sur son lit.

- Je t'ai fait quelque chose ? demanda Rayleigh.

Ace secoua la tête.

- Alors, où est le souci avec moi ?

- Noir ou blanc ? demanda un peu abruptement Ace.

- À ta préférence.

Ace le regarda l'aire de dire qu'il s'en foutait.

- Alors, je vais prendre les noirs, sourit Rayleigh.

- Je n'ai rien contre vous, disons que vous.. représentez, si je puis dire, quelqu'un que je déteste jusqu'à la moelle, expliqua Ace en faisant tourner le plateau pour que Rayleigh puisse avoir les noirs. Désolé de pas avoir de bureau, je l'ai brûlé sans le vouloir l'autre jour. Tatch m'a fait une blague, et j'ai cru à une attaque... le bureau a fait les frais de mon mera mera no mi.

- Il n'y a pas de mal, sourit Rayleigh en s'asseyant sur le lit.

Ace se mit en tailleur sur ses oreillers et commença le jeu.

- Alors, Marco m'a dit que tu es le petit-fils de Garp, fit Rayleigh histoire de faire parler le jeune homme.

- Si on veut, marmonna Ace. Il c'est pas assez occupé de moi pour qu'il puisse porter ce nom, d'après moi. Mon frère est d'un tout autre avis, mais il serait du genre à donner le paradis sans confession à la pire crapule de ce monde

- C'est ton frère ?

Rayleigh pointa avec un pion une photo sur la table de chevet montrant Luffy et Ace, à treize et seize ans, avant de placer sa pièce sur l'échiquier.

- Oui... l'une de mes raisons de vivre... souffla Ace.

- Ce chapeau, il l'a eut par un dénommé Shanks, par hasard ? s'enquit Rayleigh.

- Son précieux mugiwara boshi ? Ouais, c'est de Akagmai no Shanks qu'il le tien. Quand Lu' avait sept ans, il a essayé de se faire embarqué à bord pour devenir pirate, mais Shanks a refusé, à chaque fois. Finalement, Lu' c'est résigné, mais lui a dit qu'il prendrait la mer un jour pour avoir son propre équipage et surpasser son idole. D'après ce qu'il m'a dit, c'est à cet instant là que Akagami lui a donné le chapeau. J'ai rencontré Shanks peu après mon entrer dans le Shin Sekai, je tenais à le remercier d'avoir sauvé la vie de mon enclume de petit-frère.

- Shanks a été mon moussaillon, quand je parcourais encore les mers avec Roger. J'aurais jamais cru que le boshi de mon capitaine soit un jour porté par un descendant d'un marine tel que Garp.

Ace laissa tomber sans le vouloir sa tour et s'empressa de la ramasser pour finir sa roc.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Rayleigh.

- Disons que ce qui ne va pas, j'ai pas envi de le partagé avec quelqu'un que je rencontre pour la première fois... encore moins en sachant qui vous êtes, déclara Ace avec une voix froide. Échec.

- Tu hais Roger, c'est ça ? J'ai l'habitude, beaucoup de monde le déteste, même chez les pirates.

- Là est tout le problème... beaucoup trop de monde le déteste.

- Tu n'es pas son fils, en quoi cela t'importe t-il ?

- Échec, sourit amèrement Ace.

Rayleigh regarda le plateau mais il n'était pas en échec. Ni lui, ni Ace.

- Vous m'avez mi en échec par vos paroles, précisa Ace.

- Marco m'a parlé de toi. Tu viens d'East Blue, et tu es trop jeune pour être son fils, fit Rayleigh en fronçant les sourcils.

Ace eut un rire acide et mit Rayeligh en échec en déplaçant son fou.

- Je ne suis pas le petit-fils de Garp. Il me considère peut-être comme tel, mais on a pas le sang qui va avec, et je n'ai pas assez d'affection envers lui pour l'appeler ojii-san, marmonna Ace. Luffy est son petit-fils de sang, par contre. On est frère adoptif.. et il m'a donné le goût à la vie...

Rayleigh croisa les doigts sous son nez, regardant le jeune homme en face de lui.

- Tu es né où, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ? demanda Rayleigh.

- Baterilla, dans le South Blue, de Portgas D. Rouge... une ravissante femme, de ce que m'a dit le jiji. Je tiens mes yeux et mes tâches de rousseur d'elle, à ce qu'il paraît. Ma mère est morte en couche, l'homme qui m'a donné son sang est mort bien avant elle. Le jiji m'a pri sous son bras pour m'embarquer dans l'East Blue. Dites... Roger a t-il eut un enfant ?

- Roger était peu attiré par les femmes... néanmoins, quand on passait à Baterilla justement, il découché de l'_Oro Jackson_... un jour, il m'a dit qu'il aimait une femme, mais que comme il ne voulait pas qu'elle est des ennuis parce qu'il était un criminel, il garderait toujours secret son nom, répondit Rayleigh en prenant un pion de Ace.

Ace bougea une autre pièce et renversa délicatement le roi noir.

- Ceci est un échec et mat, Meî-o. Navré de vous décevoir, mais Marco est bien plus doué aux échecs que vous, déclara Ace.

- Oh, je le sais, oui, mais il parlait de toi en phénomène, en génie, alors, j'ai voulu apprécier ça de mes yeux, ria Rayleigh. Dois-je prendre ma défaite pour une invitation à me retiré ?

- Non, du tout...

- Nous pouvons donc continuer cette conversation...

Ace regarda Rayleigh. Il ne savait pas trop quoi, mais quelque en cet homme lui donna envie de poursuivre. Les mots sortaient de sa bouche en le soulageant un peu. Cet homme l'apaisait, alors, pourquoi s'arrêter ? Il pourrait peut-être répondre à sa question... Le jeune homme respira profondément et se passa une main dans les cheveux avant de dire :

- Je hais mon père, je ne lui dois rien. Il aura peut-être essayer de protéger ma mère, mais ça n'a servi à rien. Tant de femmes ont trouvé la mort, avec des gamins innocents, pour que moi et ma mère périssions. Elle a poussé son corps à bout pour me porter vingt mois afin que je puisse voir le jour en sécurité. Forcément, elle ne pouvait que mourir... Je peux vous poser une question que j'ai souvent posé au jiji sans qu'il ne me donne de réponse ?

- Bien entendu, assura Rayleigh.

- Est-ce que vous pensez que... Gol D. Ace... aurait dû vraiment naître ?

Ace joua du bout du doigt avec son propre roi, sans lever les yeux vers Rayleigh.

Il l'avait dit, ça y est. Il venait de révéler son lourd secret à quelqu'un.

Le vieil homme comprit immédiatement tout ce qu'avait traversé Ace dès qu'il prononça les paroles le disant fils de Roger... La haine des adultes pour son père, la bêtise humaine... il avait dû se demander tant de fois pourquoi vivre, si c'était pour devenir le souffre douleur pour quelque chose contre laquelle il ne pouvait rien... Il avait été empoisonné par l'ombre de Roger, et par peur de se voir torturer par ses camarades et rejeter par ceux qu'il parréciait, il continuait de se cacher.

- Je saisi ta colère et ta haine envers Roger, Ace-kun, à présent... souffla Rayleigh en regardant le jeune homme face à lui, les yeux brillants. Et je pense que pour ce frère qui sourit sur cette photo derrière toi, oui, ta naissance était nécessaire. Tu es son nii-san, après tout, non ? Peux-tu dire qu'il aurait pu avoir le même sourire sans ton existence ? Je crois que ses parents te sont reconnaissant pour avoir offert à leur fils un tel sourire.

- Je sais rien de la mère de Luffy. Le père, c'est Monkey D. Dragon... vous croyez qu'il s'embarrasserait d'un fils ? J'en doute fort. J'ai passé sept ans avec lui, à veiller sur lui, à le voir grandir. Je pense qu'il ne sait même pas, le connaissant, qu'il a un père. Luffy a été ma première famille, et je suis sa seule famille, avec le jiji.

- Je suis prêt à parier que s'il t'arrive quelque chose, il viendra à ton secours. Pour lui, tu devais exister, comme il devait exister pour toi. J'ai peut-être pas répondu tout à fait à ta question, mais c'est la seule réponse que je vois.

- Merci de votre éclairage, aussi infime soit-il, murmura Ace avec une esquisse de sourire.

Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plutôt ? Pour Luffy, en effet, il devait exister... et Luffy devait exister pour lui. Ils se devaient d'exister pour l'un et l'autre, afin de se soutenir et de s'adoré en frère.

- Je sers plus à grand chose à mon âge, déclara Rayleigh en caressant sa barbe. J'ai pas de fruit du démon, comme Marco, qui me permettrait encore de cavaler, comme on le fait à ton âge. Ce que je peux encore faire, c'est aidé les jeunes comme toi avec mes réponses et mon savoir pour le revêtement, afin que vous poursuiviez vos rêves encore longtemps. Quel est ton rêve ?

- Quand j'ai pri la mer, y'a quoi... presque deux ans... je voulais détrôner Roger, réussir là où il avait échoué.

- La tête de Newgate ?

Ace hocha la tête.

- Dans un sens, tu as réussi à le surpasser, même si ce n'est pas de la façon dont tu le croyais. Tu as une famille, chose qu'il n'a pas eu, lui dit Rayleigh. Tu as un otouto, des nii-san, et un Oyaji. Roger n'avait qu'un amour, et un enfant qu'il n'a pas eu le temps de voir.

- Forcément, ma mère était enceinte de cinq mois quand il est mort.

- J'aurai bien voulu rencontrer cette femme... Portgas D. Rouge, tu dis ? Elle devait être quelqu'un de très forte et... gentille...

- Très gentille et aimante. C'est ce que dit le jiji à son sujet.

- Tu l'aimes ?

- Je ne porterais pas son nom si ce n'était pas le cas. Elle c'est sacrifiée pour moi, pour que je puisse vivre. Je ne peux que l'aimer pour cet amour tellement important qu'elle a fait preuve à mon adresse, l'aimer parce qu'elle m'a donné sa vie.

- Je suis curieux au sujet de quelque chose... En tant que second de Roger, la logique aurait voulu que ce soit à moi qu'on confie la protection de cette femme et de son enfant... pourquoi Garp ? Tu le sais ?

Ace éclata de rire.

- Justement, parce que c'était logique, ça n'a pas été fait. Vous saurez une chose... le D. n'aime pas la logique, fit Ace avec un sourire confident et insolent.

Pendant un instant, Rayleigh revit Roger au travers Ace. Il battit des paupières et l'image s'effaça, laissant juste le jeune homme face à lui.

- Je savais déjà que le D. n'aime pas la logique. Mais je ne saisi pas le raisonnement, et ce n'est pas une nouveauté... avoua Rayleigh.

- La marine aurait pu aisément penser que vous auriez protégé l'enfant, justement parce que vous étiez son second. Le jiji dit qu'il avait beaucoup de respect envers Roger... je ne fais pas de présomption fausse en disant que c'est réciproque, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, Roger appréciait Garp pour sa capacité à arriver à le coincer plusieurs fois, sa ténacité et bien d'autre chose. La liste est longue, et je l'ai grandement oublié.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'y est plus discret ? Le navire de l'ancien Roi des Pirates qui entre au port, pendant la traque de la descendance démoniaque de Roger, ou un héros de la marine ?

- Le navire de la Marine, forcément.

- Envoyer votre équipage aurait confirmé la présence de son amante et de son enfant, alors que Garp, qui est du côté de la marine, aurait pu facilement protéger la mère et le bébé... surtout en sachant qu'il a déjà eu un enfant lui-même. Roger a fait jouer, consciemment ou non, la fibre paternelle du jiji, et pris le pari en se basant sur les idées loufoques et suicidaires qui vont dans le paquet cadeau de la particule D...

- Ahahahaha... je vois !

- ACE ! cria Tatch. J'ai fait des beignets ! Si tu sorts comme le gentil garçon que tu peux être, ils sont tous pour toi !

- Combien et à quoi ?! interrogea Ace en rangeant l'échiquier, très intéressait par la proposition de Tatch.

- Trente et au chocolat, comme tu les aimes ! Tous pour toi !

- Vous m'excuserez, des beignets m'appelle en cuisine ! fit Ace à Rayleigh avec un énorme sourire au delà du physiquement possible. Bien sûre, je ne vous ais rien dit...

- Je ne sais rien, Portgas D. Ace ! assura Rayleigh en souriant.

Et Ace fonça comme une tornade hors de la cabine... pour tomber face contre terre, dans le couloir.

- Daijobu ka ? demanda Rayleigh en sortant, un peu inquiet.

- Oh, vous en faîtes pas, ça lui arrive tout le temps, fit Tatch en secouant Ace du pied. Il est narcoleptique.

Ace eut un ronflement plus fort que les autres et se redressa en se frottant les yeux. Il renifla l'aire et reprit sa course comme un affamé vers les cuisines.

- Alors ? Tu as crevé l'abcès avec lui, yoi ? demanda Marco en sortant de sa propre cabine.

- Je sais pourquoi il a eu peur en me voyant, et non, je ne te dirais rien, Marco. Cela restera entre lui et moi. Je pense qu'il le vaut mieux, pour son propre bien être. Si il éprouve le besoin d'en parler un jour, tu comprendras pourquoi. Je vais y aller. Oh et c'est vraiment un génie, ce gamin, je comprend mieux pourquoi Newgate l'adore.

* * *

Shakky releva la tête en voyant Rayleigh rentrer dans le bar.

- Alors ? demanda t-elle.

Rayleigh eut un petit rire en s'installant au comptoir. Il prit le journal et l'ouvrit à la recherche des mises à prix des criminels, tout en disant :

- Portgas D. Ace... Marco n'a pas mentis, il fait penser vraiment à Roger, mais il n'a pas son caractère... et il a mis moins de temps que Marco pour me démolir aux échecs. Oh, et tu te souviens de la fois où Shanks est passé, pour nous parler du garçon a qui il a confié le mugiwara boshi de Roger ?

- Oui, parfaitement, assura Shakky.

- Ace est le grand-frère du gamin ! Monkey D. Luffy, qu'il se nomme celui que Shanks voit comme Roi des Pirates.

Rayleigh retira l'avis de recherche de Ace et le regarda un instant.

- Tu l'as surpassé, crois moi, gamin, murmura Rayleigh avant de plié l'avis de recherche et le ranger dans sa poche.

- Et il ressemble à quoi ce Portgas-chan ? demanda Shakky.

- Il ressemble à un D. Je vais faire un tour au casino, on se revoit vite !

- Ne te vend pas pour tes dettes de jeu, ils vont finir par devenir suspicieux, Ray-chan !

Rayleigh eut un petit rire et ressortit du bar.

* * *

- Tu veux pas dire de quoi vous avez parlé ? fit Tatch, déçu.

Ace secoua la tête, allongé enter les deux autres commandants sur la tête de proue du navire qui s'enfonçait toujours plus profondément dans l'océan, pour accéder au Shin Sekai.

- Est-ce que ça t'a aidé de parler avec lui, yoi ? demanda Marco.

- Il m'a fait réaliser que le jour où j'ai eu un frère... que le jour où j'ai accepté cette marque dans mon dos... j'ai surpassé celui que je voulais vaincre, sourit Ace. Marco, merci d'avoir eu l'idée de me faire jouer aux échecs contre lui.

- T'as une meilleure opinion de l'équipage de Gol D. Roger, yoi ?

- J'ai rien contre eux... juste contre cette enflure de Roger. Ça n'a pas changé et ça ne changera sans doute jamais.

Ace tourna entre ses doigts la reine noire du jeu d'échec, la regardant pensivement.

- Ce Silver Rayleigh est intéressant. La prochaine fois qu'on passe dans le coin, je jouerais bien de nouveau aux échecs avec lui.


End file.
